


Ravens

by dragonwings948



Series: Fictober 2020 [9]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Diary/Journal, Fictober 2020, Introspection, Post-Episode: s09e12 Hell Bent, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26921311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonwings948/pseuds/dragonwings948
Summary: Clara has finally returned to Gallifrey and takes one last look back on her life.
Series: Fictober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947748
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Ravens

It’s been a good life. More than good. It’s been…fantastic.

I couldn’t have asked for more. I’ve done everything I’ve ever wanted to do and then some. I travelled with an impossible man. I saw every place I dreamed of seeing. I made so many friends and enemies.

I died. And then I didn’t.

I still get nervous at the sight of ravens, even after all this time. Some people talk of senses of foreboding or a symbol that personifies death. But for me, it’s like a reflex reaction, like part of me already knows that the raven has killed me. Every time I see one, it’s a reminder that nothing lasts forever. Especially not me.

So that’s why I’m here now. I humbly asked for one more day, one last sunset on the homeworld of the impossible man. They didn’t owe me anything, the time lords, but they granted me that.

And now here I am, wondering how much the Doctor missed this beautiful sunset. I know I can’t do the sight justice other than to say that I’m glad _this_ is the last sunset I’ll ever see.


End file.
